This invention relates to a toilet seat and more particularly to a kit for raising a toilet seat to a higher elevation for use by physically challenged individuals and others who would prefer to use a toilet seat that is elevated from the usual position.
The toilet seat for most toilets used in North America is pivotally secured to the upper portion of a porcelain toilet fixture. The upper surface of the porcelain fixture is generally about 14 inches high. The upper surface of the seat is contoured for comfort and is generally about xc2xd inch to 2 inches above the upper surface of the porcelain fixture. At this height individuals with short stature can use a toilet seat comfortably. Individuals with a relatively tall stature can also use the toilet seats that are about sixteen inches above the floor with minimal discomfort.
Individuals that are physically challenged can find it difficult to sit on any seat that is only about sixteen inches from the floor and to stand up after sitting on such a seat. The current solution to the problem is to replace the porcelain fixture portion of the toilet with a higher porcelain unit. The higher porcelain toilets are relatively expensive and are at best difficult for short people to use.
The employment of porcelain toilet fixtures of different vertical heights is acceptable in public facilities that require multiple toilet fixtures. Such employment is not acceptable in homes. This is particularly true where the need for a toilet with a higher toilet seat is temporary. An adult with a foot, leg or hip injury for example can likely sit and rise to a standing position from a toilet seat that is about eighteen inches high but may have difficulty and possibly require assistance to rise from a toilet seat that is under about sixteen inches high. In general, the higher a seat is the less effort that is required to move off the seat and into a standing position. However, the height of a seat makes it difficult for individuals with short stature to lift themselves up onto the seat. If the height of the seat is raised, more people with short stature will have difficulty lifting themselves up onto the seat.
An object of the invention is to provide a raised toilet seat on an existing toilet fixture. Another object of the invention is to provide a kit for raising the seat of a toilet for use by individuals that require a higher seat. A further object of the invention is to provide a kit for raising the height of a toilet seat that is removable to lower the toilet seat to a lower position.
Toilet seats are pivotally attached to a seat mounting assembly that permits pivotal movement of the seat about a toilet seat horizontal axis relative to a toilet fixture. The mounting assembly is attached to the porcelain fixture by two bolts that pass through two spaced apart vertical seat mounting passages in the upper rear portion of the toilet fixture. The space between the two vertical passages and the diameter of the two passages in the porcelain toilet fixture is generally the same for most toilet fixtures made in North America.
A toilet seat mounting lift block with the desired height has two spaced apart vertical passages that can be aligned with the seat mounting passages in the toilet fixture. Long bolts pass through apertures in the mounting assembly, passages in the toilet seat mounting lift block, through seat mounting passages in the toilet fixture and are tightened to clamp the seat mounting assembly and the seat mounting lift block to the toilet fixture. A toilet seat support block is secured to a bottom surface of the toilet seat in a position spaced from the toilet seat horizontal axis. The seat support block is preferably secured to the seat by fasteners that permit removal of the seat support block. The seat support block contacts the toilet fixture and holds the toilet seat in a generally horizontal use position when in contact with the toilet fixtures.
After the need for a raised toilet seat ceases, the toilet seat support block is removed from the toilet seat, the toilet seat mounting lift block is removed and the toilet seat is again secured to the toilet fixture in its original lowered position.